Trapped
by bombonk2
Summary: a young girl and her servant, simple, no? well, not as much as tsuna has thought.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: like ok so this my first time writing a KHR fanfic (more like it's only

my second story to write here so whatever)anyway this is an OCxtsuna fanfic

disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any kind of way, it belongs to its original owners.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

CH1: what it came to be,

"Nivana...NIVANA! come here, you useless servant!"

the - fifteen years old - girl ran as fast as she could to be met with her

angry - ten years old - master,

"you're like, five minutes late!"

"I'm so sorry master, but-"

"I don't wanna hear any of your lame excuses, we've talked

about this a million times and you know what happens when

you're late even by one second"

"yes master, if I'm late even by one second my punishment is

having no food for the whole day"

"so you do know what happens, well I'm going to forgive you today only

because I'm in a good mood"

"that's very generous of you master, but if I may ask what makes you

in such a good mood?"

"glad you asked, the reason behind my happy mood is because,

remember that Sawada guy right?"

she nodded slowly

"well it seems like they're holding a party for the recovering of one of

their friends and they invited a whole bunch of families and ours

was one of them obviously"

"and the reason because you're happy, is because you want the vongola boss to notice you?"

"that is correct, thus I''m going out with my mommy to buy a new

dress and you're coming with us, because even though I don't want to

I still have to take you with me to the party to ensure my safety,

so I better not see you talking with anyone or telling anyone

about why you're my servant, you got that?"

the little girl warned as she pointed her finger at her servant

"let me make this clear if I see you having fun in any kind of

way then it's going to be a lot worse than not having any food"

"I perfectly understand and I shall not move away from your side

one inch"

" as long as you understand then it's good"

Nivana always knew how to calm her little master

"yora, sweetie, are you ready yet?"

"yes mommy, you better behave yourself now you hear me"

Nivana simply nodded as they went outside heading for the mall,

/time skip to before the party/

"so? how do I look?"

the young miss said as she twirled around for nivana and the rest of

the maids to see her, she looked cute alright

"you look great miss!"

"yes indeed, it looks fantastic!"

"you're definitely going to catch Sawada-san off guard!"

they were all throwing compliments making her feel more

confident with herself,

"thank you all, I always knew that no matter what I wear

I will look great"

a maid came through the door to inform them that it's

time for the party

"well then, Nivana you're coming with me and remember what we

talked about"

"yes master"

and to the party, they went

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this story

and what do you think will happen in the next chapter.

love,

BOMBONK2


	2. Chapter 2

the party hall was something indeed, they weren't joking when they said it was going to be extraordinary, the vongola family sure knew how to hold a party, while four golden chandeliers hang at the corners of the room, the biggest one was in the center stealing all the attention all for itself, and

from the golden colored walls to the large tables filled with food of every type, to the hundreds of rich-looking people, Nivana knew and was pretty sure that she looked out of place wearing her plain old servant outfit and not to forget the big ass collar on her neck as if she was some kind of dog, not like she

could complain about such thing, the family she was serving under was easily one of the wealthiest families in the room, so getting her a new outfit probably wouldn't cause them a thing, but all of that didn't matter as much as it should since everyone was busy having fun dancing and eating and talking to even notice her, and yet there was one thing that bothered her,

 _'it can't be that they did all of this only for a recovering friend, could it?'_

much to her dismay she didn't know why would anyone do such a thing, she was after all only raised to serve under the Dittatore family, they made her believe that the only purpose of her existence is only for her to serve and protect her 'little' master until either she died or her master had set her free, she simply didn't understand what friends are and what they do, her train of thoughts didn't last long as she got cut off,

"why don't you join us?"

her eyes widened at the sudden attention, she turned her head to the where the voice came from to see golden eyes that belonged to a girl with short light brown hair, the said girl waited for her to respond, Nivana had to make sure her master won't see her talking to anyone so she took a quick glance to see if she was watched and relaxed a little seeing as her master was busy talking- or more like arguing with some silver headed idiot,

she decided to answer quickly before heading to her master as she has seen the said man to be a danger to the little girl, she turned her head back to the waiting girl,

"I'm not allowed to join in anything my master didn't approve of"

she said before heading off leaving behind her a very confused Kyoko (in case you didn't catch up Nivana was talking to Kyoko), Kyoko was going to call out to her again if it weren't for Haru who grabbed her by the hand, noticing how absent-minded Kyoko was Haru asked her concerned,

"hahi? Kyoko-chan is there something bothering you?"

as her attention was pulled back she answered reassuring haru,

"eh? ah no no, it's just that I was thinking about something"

"what kind of thing?"

"well, do you remember when I said I was going to talk to the blonde girl with the weird collar around her neck?"

"yes,"

"it's just something she said that I was thinking about it"

"what did she say?"

"she said that she wasn't allowed to join in anything her master didn't approve of, but that's not only it, the way she said it was what bothered me the most"

"what do you mean?"

Kyoko, whose words have got the attention of some of her friends said,

"she said it with an endless look of emptiness in her eyes, sure her face was neutral but I could somehow tell that some sort of injustice has happened to her"

"so what do you think we should do?" this time it was tsuna who spoke in his leader tone which became natural for everyone to hear,

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it, please, Tusna-Kun can't you look into it?"

"if it's concerning you this much then I'll look into this matter"

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

I'd like to thank 'analogixcience' for following me and my story you have no idea how happy this has made me and I hope that you liked this chapter as well,

I just want to say that for everyone who's reading this,

please review and say what you think about my story because others reviews are one of the reasons I continue writing this story.

love,

BOMBONK2


End file.
